bobandgeorgefandomcom-20200213-history
The Third Megaman Game, Part 3
Length: 52 comics, June 18, 2002 - August 7, 2002 (View all) "George goes crazy, Mega Man gets broken, and Wily blows up." Doc Robot asks Dr. Light where the Power Crystals are. Being stupid, Light tells him where... Doc Robot is confronted in the crystal room by Mega Man, where Mega emits another EMP. However, Doc Robot's Magnet Man power keeps him invulnerable from EMPs. Mega Man turns invisible, but Doc Robot uses Wood Man's leaves to hit him. Mega uses the giant Search Snake, but he uses Guts Man's strength to toss the snake on top of him. Mega shoots a drug-loaded needle, but Doc Robot speeds through the trip with Quick Man's power. Before he can deactivate, Mega shoots a stimulant-drug needle, but he somehow gets Flash Man's power activated and freezes Mega. Then Mega Man uses his final resort; the Gemini Laser; he supercharges it and completely destroys Doc. But then something in his head burns out, and he falls unconcious... Dr. Wily has already heard that the first Doc died, so he builds another one; in the meantime, Proto Man fell asleep. George has gone a bit insane, as he likes spinning on the ropes binding him. Bizarrely, another Dr. Wily comes in... A Fourth of July half-special in the present interrupts. It turns out that the first Wily was a robot clone, and the second one is the real Wily who already built a Doc Robot. He indicated Proto Man, though it may be a different robot that thinks he's Proto Man. In the present, Proto Man reveals his computer that he reads ahead in the comics with to figure out what's going on. Bob is now in Shadow Man's domain and has to defeat him. He is supposedly blinded when Shadow Man suddenly turns on the lights while Bob's night-vision is on, but he loses anyway. Bob moves on after getting Mega's position from Shadow Man. A total crew of seven Doc Robots are made, and they go off to do some wacky and comical adventures. Then they get to the crystal room, but are killed offscreen by Bob, who thinks they destroyed Mega Man, so he can't trade him in for George. Bob returns to Wily's fortress with the crystals, so Wily agrees to trade with him for George. After freeing George, Bob asks why George didn't free himself. George is twitching slightly... Wily and Doc-Proto Man see Bob running away, so they run and follow him... Wily's fortress is completely blown up, and the Doc-Proto Man is actually the real Proto Man. The Wily that ran away was the robot clone. But Gamma suddenly rises from the fortress remains... It's the Author's birthday, but he faints from drunkenness. They try putting the fake Wily under Gamma's crushing foot, but it doesn't work. George decides that if he's a title character, he can't die, so he stands under Gamma's foot... Gamma is somehow shut down! It seems that Dr. Light actually planned in advance and let Wily get faulty power crystals. So, Light "fixed" Mega Man (made him stupid again), and sent Bob and George to the future again... In the present, Bob and George are glad that things are back to normal. External Links * View the beginning of "The Third Megaman Game, Part 3" Category:Storylines